


Comfort

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress was woken up when Thorne bolted upright in bed with a gasp. Cress opened her eyes and looked at the silhouette of Thorne sitting up in their bed, chest heaving in deep breathes trying to calm himself down</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Just a small bit of fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Cress was woken up when Thorne bolted upright in bed with a gasp. Cress opened her eyes and looked at the silhouette of Thorne sitting up in their bed, chest heaving in deep breathes trying to calm himself down - the captain's quarters on the Rampion had low level floor lighting so that the room wasn't completely pitch black when the lights were turned off for the night. Cress toyed with the idea of pretending to be asleep, Thorne always felt so guilty when he woke her up with his nightmares, no matter how many times Cress said it was okay. She didn't mind being woken up by him, if anything she preferred to be woken - it meant she could calm him down, that she wasn't completed useless.

Thorne let out a shuddering breath and Cress quickly closed her eyes as he moved to lie down again. He lay on his side facing her, propped up on his elbow. His hand moved slowly and carefully over her stomach, where the scar lay. It was a touch that made her shudder for both good and bad reasons. "Sorry." He whispered, as he did a lot and every time it made a breath catch in Cress's throat.

Her hand moved to cover Thorne's and squeezed it. She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to face him. She caught a second of his guilty expression shrouded in shadows before it moved into a pale imitation of his normal glinting grin. She raised her free hand and gently stroked down the side of Thorne's face with the back of her hand, feeling the stubble that had grown there.

They had been over the fact that he didn't need to apologise – for the wound on her stomach or the fact her woke her up – multiple times and Cress felt no need to rehash it. Instead she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Thorne exhaled shakily against her lips and she pulled back. "What time is it?" Cress asked, her voice croaked slightly from disuse. The smile left his face again and he pulled his shoulders up to shrug. He opened his mouth to speak – most likely to apologise again – so Cress pulled the hand that had been holding his on her stomach up and smacked it over his mouth.

She felt Thorne huff a laugh under her hand before his tongue came out and licked her palm. Cress pulled her hand back sharply. "Gross!" She laughed, wiping her hand on the bed sheets.

This time when Cress looked at Thorne his smile reached his eyes, making his eyes twinkle even in the dark room. "Tried and tested method."

"Please tell you don't do that when people capture you!"

This time Thorne's head tipped back as he laughed loud. "Tends not to work in real life situations. Plus it leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Cress's face contorted back into disgust and Thorne laughed again. Thorne ducked down to kiss her – this one lasting longer than the previous. Thorne moved to pull back and Cress was quick to hook her arms around his neck to pull him back down again. In her haste she made him lose his balance and he fell across her, pushing the wind out of their lungs. After a moment they both started laughing.

"Stars, I'm so clumsy." Cress moaned out when the laugher died down.

"I find it cute." Thorne replied, still sprawled across Cress making no attempt to move even though it must have been an awkward position.

"Thorne." She said warningly.

"Yes my dearest." Thorne replied and even though Cress couldn't see it she knew he'd have that smug grin he always gets whenever he's messing with her.

She smacked his back as well as she could considering she was pretty pinned down. "Move!"

"I don't know, clearly this is where you wanted me to be, what with all the pulling and shoving you used to get me here."

"Thorne." She laughed out, this time wriggling around underneath him to try and dislodge him – however he remained a solid weight on her chest.

"Keep that up and you'll have a different problem on your hands." Thorne said and Cress couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous tone he used to flirt with – stars had that actually flustered her when they hadn't been dating.

"I can't breathe." Cress managed to wheeze out, between the laughing and the Thorne lying on her chest she had became short breathed.

"Fine, fine." Thorne huffed, raising himself onto his hands, caging her in with an arm either side of her head. "Spoil sport." Thorne said, his voice low and playful in a way that sent a shiver down her spine.

He leant down to kiss her again but before he reached her lips a yawn erupted from his mouth sending Cress into another giggling fit. "Go back to sleep." She said gently, pushing him over so he was on his back and she curled herself against his side.

"Fine." He sighed, arms encircling her. "Night." He whispered into her hair, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Night." Cress replied, squeezing his waist, where her arms held him tight.


End file.
